The present invention relates to a door for a switch cabinet having a frame fastened onto the inner side of the door. In particular, the frame is assembled from profiled sections and is to be attached to the door by means of retainer studs applied onto the inner side of the door and fastening elements interacting therewith, with a stud opening being arranged in a profile part of the frame located closer to the inner side to allow passage of one of the retainer studs, and a fastening opening being arranged in an approximately parallel profile part of the frame, more distant from the inner side, to allow passage of the associated fastening element.
A door of this kind has been disclosed by DE-GM 88 13 904. An additional frame of this type is provided to stiffen the door against undesired deformations, to create the possibility of installing additional devices such as operating elements, measurement instruments, and similar inserts. In the arrangement according to the aforesaid German Utility Model, the retainer studs are designed as threaded bolts onto which special nuts in the form of screws can be threaded. The head of such a nut projects above the surface plane of the profiled section. Furthermore, the profile parts of the profiled sections which face the inner side of the door lie directly against the door.
The known arrangement provides an undesirable stress flow. Specifically, the stress flow when securing the profiled sections runs through the retainer studs, the threaded-on nuts, the profiled sections, and the material of the door between the point at which the retainer stud is fastened to the door and the profiled section contact zone. This can cause the door to deform in the vicinity of the retainer studs when the nuts are tightened.